Jara: A Through Z
by WiseBlondeWarrior
Summary: What makes Jara work? What happened before they got together? Mostly pre-relationship. Taking requests. T for themes. R
1. Algebra

At eleven at night (Victor was on vacation for the week), Mara sat on Alfie's bed with Jerome sitting on the other. "Come on, Jerome, it's not that hard!" she persuaded. He ran his hands through his hair and fell back onto the bed, algebra book still on his lap. "I hate math," Jerome said. "I do too, but I still do well in it!" Jerome sat up and laughed.

"Mara Jeffray, _the _Mara Jeffray, hates something to do with school?!" Mara rolled her eyes. "Yes, it is possible, that I don't like something that has to with school and learning!" Jerome laughed again. It was a wonderful sound that Mara didn't hear often. "I can be part human being sometimes!"

Jerome tossed the book onto the floor and stretched out his lanky frame. "I am so tired." Mara stood up and handed him his algebra book and his paper. "No, you're not! If I can do this, you can too!" Jerome just turned over with his back facing her. "Goodnight, Mara."

The dark-haired girl scoffed and took off her shoes. She sat on the bed and then stretched out on the other side of Jerome. "Goodnight, Jerome," she said, closing her chocolate brown eyes and a smile on her face. Jerome turned sharply to see his tutor feigning sleep on the other side of him. He rolled over and looked at her for a second before letting her stay.

"Come on! One last problem, please?" Mara shouted sitting straight up. "If it bugs you that much!" Jerome agreed. Mara jumped up and grabbed the books. They solved one last problem and Mara put on her shoes and gathered her things.

"One last questions that's non-algebra related: if you could… would you stay the night here?" Mara pondered this as she placed her pencil case in her bag.

"I don't know. I don't think I could."

"Why not?"

"Because I have to go and see Fabian."

Jerome blinked once. "Fabian? At eleven? Tonight?" Mara grinned as she approached the door. "Figure it out."

She winked as she left, leaving Jerome dumbstruck and now wanting to file a restraining order against Fabian to keep him away from Mara.

* * *

**This is going to be a collection of short one-shots that doesn't nececarily go in time order. I am in no way a fan of Mara/Fabian, I just wanted to give Jerome a reason to be confused. I will take your requests:**

**A- Algebra**

**B- Beds**

**C- Christmas**

**D-Z- Open for requests**

**~Warrior**


	2. Beds

"She makes her bed every day! It takes her another twenty minutes before she's ready to leave," Mick complained as he sat down at dinner. Alfie looked at him and spoke around the food in his mouth: "Mara?" Mick nodded. Nina shrugged. "It can't be that hard to get her to stop."

Fabian chuckled and said, "You haven't been here long enough to know that, no matter what happens, Mara _always _makes her bed." Everyone jumped in on the subject, even Amber. "What do you think Jerome?" J

erome stood up and said dramatically, "I shall take up the challenge!"

"You can't get Mara to stop making her bed!" Mick said. Jerome's blue eyes glinted as he looked back at Mick. "Do I smell a bet coming on?"

Mick smiled as he and Jerome shook hands.

* * *

When Mara returned home the next day from a shopping trip, she found her bed messy and unorganized like she had left it, but with Jerome sprawled on it, fast asleep. Wordlessly, Mara pointed at him. Joy flipped a page of her magazine and responded, "He's been here all day. I've tried everything to wake him up. Good luck." The brunette left the room.

Mara decided something at that moment. _My bed must be really comfortable._ She walked up to Jerome and looked at him before hitting him on the arm very hard. "Whoa!" he shouted as he fell off of the bed. He sat up.

"Oh, hello, Mara."

Mara raised an eyebrow as she started to fix her sheets. Jerome shot up and grabbed Mara's wrist. He dragged her behind him as he ran down to the living room. "Jerome, what are you doing?" Mara asked.

"I, my dear Mara, am letting everyone see that I could stop you from making your bed every day!"

The clock tolled out six. "You're an idiot…" Mara began. Jerome put on a puppy dog face as Mara tried to continue her sentence.

"… but you're _my_ idiot."

* * *

**Yes, I did update today! The one-shots are sort of my specialty, though you may disagree! **

**I would like to thank 'justkeeptyping' for this idea. Here's an internet cookie. (Gives cookie) **

**I will update fairly quickly, maybe more than one a day. Unless something major happens, I think I will keep updating every one-three days.**

**Here's the new topics:**

**A- Algebra**

**B- Beds: Given to me by justkeeptyping**

**C- Christmas**

**D- Dogs: Given to me by LuvFiction Xxxx and MoriartyandHisTardis (I LOVE your penname!)**

**E- Easter: Given to me by MariartyandHisTardis**

**F- Fire**

**G- Garden: Given to me by MoriartyandHisTardis**

**H-Z- Open for requests**

**~Warrior**


	3. Christmas

Mara loved Christmas. It was her favorite time of year.

As she walked through the snowy streets of London, arms folded across her chest in order to keep her arms warm, she spotted someone familiar and smiled. Mara turned to the display of the store to her right and studied her reflection. She didn't want to talk to them quite yet.

Her dark purple beanie was set upon her glossy black hair with grace. She straightened her button up coat and flexed her fingers that were covered in dark purple thin gloves. She shuffled her black snow boots on the icy ground and brushed the snow off of her black skinny jeans. "Mara Jeffray!" someone said while grabbing her from behind. The arms wrapped around her waist, lifted her off the ground, and spun her around before setting her down again.

"Jerome Clarke, it's a pleasure," Mara said, curtsying. "So what are you doing out here on such a fine night?" Jerome asked. Mara started walking again and motioned for Jerome to follow her. "Well, since you're here, I guess I can show you." Mara grabbed Jerome's hand and towed him to a small street side café.

"But first, we get hot chocolate."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Mara was tugging Jerome along behind her again as she wound her way through the streets.

"Are we almost there?"

"Jerome, we've only been out here for five minutes… and we're here."

It was a beautiful landscape where a group of about forty of teenagers were dancing around and enjoying their meals. "This is where I go to have fun the night before Christmas," Mara said fondly. This time it was Jerome who took action.

He pulled Mara out onto the dance floor that was really just an open space surrounded by tables. It had cables of light bulbs that criss-crossed above. A slow song started playing and Jerome pulled Mara closer. "It would be rude of me not to dance with a lady," he said while smiling. Mara giggled as he held one of her hands above her head and twirled her around.

Something cold touched Mara's cheek.

Snow.

"It's snowing," the girl said in slight amazement. "Do you want to go inside?" Jerome asked. Mara shook her head and she did another spin.

Yes, Mara certainly did love Christmas and kisses in the cold.

* * *

**Question of The Week- What is your favorite Jara moment in Season 1?**

**There you have it! About... twenty minutes before my deadline! It's been almost three days since I've updated. Three days! Can you believe it? Tomorrow is my Dessert Theater performance. Wish me luck! To respond to my new reviews:**

**justkeeptyping- You're welcome for the cookies!**

**MoriartyandHisTardis- Yeah, your penname is pretty awesome. I'll try to update ASAP.**

**LuvFiction Xxxx- I like your hedgehog idea! I'll work it in! Very original.**

**TurquoiseRose16- Oh, why thank you!**

**Here is the new list:**

**A- Algebra**

**B- Beds- Given to me by justkeeptyping**

**C- Christmas**

**D- Dog- Given to me by MoriartyandHisTardis and LuvFiction Xxxx**

**E- Easter- Given to me by MoriartyandHisTardis**

**F- Fire**

**G- Garden- Given to me by MorairtyandHisTardis**

**H- Halloween and Hedgehogs- Given to me by LuvFiction Xxxx**

**I-Z- Still open for requests**

**I accept any questions you have for me!**

**~Warrior**


	4. Hey, Guys

Hey, guys. I am writing this author's note to let you know about my prolonged absence.

My computer, which has all my saved documents, is not working. It has been overloaded or not shut down right or whatever. I'm not able to work on them; however, I will try my best.

I also am going to start up about two-three new stories on here and FictionPress. I know I promised you guys updates and I have a new guideline for them:

**75th Hunger Games: Double the Number (Percy Jackson and the Hunger Games)- One-two week updates**

**150 Things I Won't do When I Visit Camp Half Blood (Kane Chronicles)- Unknown**

**Avatars (Total Drama Series)- Discontinued**

**Demigods and Egyptians (House of Anubis)- One-two week updates**

**House of Anubis: Season 3 (House of Anubis)- Two-three week updates**

**House of Music (House of Anubis)- Three-four week updates**

**Human Rights (Total Drama Series)- Unknown**

**I'll See You Soon (Night World Series)- Unknown**

**Jara: A-Z (House of Anubis)- One-five day updates**

**Just Sing! (Harry Potter)- Unknown**

**Scary Godmother: Fluffy One-shots- Discontinued**

**School of the Arts (Night World)- Unknown**

**Seven Others (Percy Jackson)- Three-four week updates**

**Spellbinder (TDI)- Unknown**

**Ten Songs, Ten Drabbles (Percy Jackson)- One-shot**

**The Bone Girl (TDI)- One-shot**

**The Games (TDI)- Unknown**

**The Man in the Fallout Shelter (Bones)- One-shot**

**The New Year (Pitch Perfect)- One-two week updates**

I feel so awful that there are so many discontinued and unknown stories that I have. It makes me feel like I've let you guys down. I'm really, REALLY sorry that I have lost the drive and the ideas to continue some and keep constant updates.

I am falling behind on my grades, getting ready for choir concerts, Fall Festival for theater, and a bunch of other stuff. I am so deeply sorry. Please don't hate me. This might be my last post for a while.

I will try SO hard to keep these updates constant until I have reached the very end. That hasn't happened so far, and I have to keep more than one story going, or else I get bored.

Please forgive me.

~Warrior


	5. Dogs

Mara was sitting on the couch, reading a new book that she'd gotten the previous weekend. Something wet touched her hand. At first she swatted it away but when it persisted, she finally looked.

Oh.

My.

God.

It was the ultimate cuddle dog. It was a little Golden Cocker Retriever. Fully grown, it was no bigger than a small Ottoman.

"Look at you, little guy! You are just the cutest thing that I've ever seen!" She picked the puppy up and placed him on her lap. He immediately started licking Mara's face eagerly.

"Hey, Mara, what's with the dog?" Fabian asked as he walked in.

"I have absolutely no idea."

"Do you think it might be Jerome's new dog?" That made Mara pause. She quickly set the dog down and grabbed her book.

She said goodbye to Fabian and went to her room.

* * *

The next morning, around five, Mara felt something wet touch her cheek. She wiped her cheek and rolled over sleepily, muttering, "Lemme lone."

Soon, a pressure was on her stomach. Mara opened one chocolate brown eye. The puppy. It was lying on her stomach. It yawned widely and settled down on Mara's stomach.

"You can stay… but not on me." Mara picked up the puppy and put it next to her. She rolled onto her back and the puppy once again climbed on her stomach.

No matter how many times she pushed the puppy off or over shifted position, the dog would climb right back up.

"Ugh, fine, you little demon dog!" Mara drifted back to sleep with a sleeping puppy on her tummy.

* * *

As Mara walked to the main campus, something rustled the gravel behind her. That golden brown eyed little something bit her sock and started tugging on it back and forth.

"No! Go back to the house!" Mara told it sternly. Its little tail dropped in between its legs. It started walking away slowly but turned back. The dog seemed to be saying, "I can stay, you know... if you want me to. But I can go too." Mara sighed as those chocolate puppy eyes pleaded with her.

"We can walk to school, but then you have to go!" The puppy ran forward, spraying gravel behind him. He ran forward then turned back, tail wagging.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming."

* * *

At dinner, something nudged Mara's leg.

"Alfie, stop hitting my leg!" Mara complained. Alfie held up his hands in surrender. Mara peered under the tablecloth to see… the puppy.

"You little demon!" Mara exclaimed.

"Whoa, Mara! It really wasn't me!" Alfie said.

"No, not you. Him." Mara reached under the table and pulled out the dog.

"This little guy has been following me around for the past three days." Jerome stood up and walked over to Mara, snatching the dog out of her arms.

"I wondered where he's been. Little Jeffray has been missing for a couple of days. Thanks for finding him." Jerome's wide blue eyes met Mara's.

"You named your dog Jeffray?" Jerome nodded and ducked his head, though the pink spots appearing on his cheekbones were visible.

"Well, I see why Jeffray acts the way he does. His owner can't leave me alone either." Mara smiled and sat back down while Jerome exited the room, his face a bright shade of red.

* * *

**Yeah! It's finally done! Only 22 more chapters left! Woop woop!**

**I applaud you if you've stuck with this story for so long. It's been like nine months since I updated. My computer FINALLY got fixed!**

**Here are the letters for the chapters:**

**A- Algebra**

**B- Beds**

**C- Christmas**

**D- Dogs**

**E- Easter**

**F- Fire**

**G- Garden**

**H- Halloween and Hedgehogs**

**I-Z- Open for requests**

**See ya next time!**

**~Warrior**


	6. Easter

"Mara, wake up! It's Easter!" Amber shouted in her ear. Mara opened her eyes to see her best friend's face right above hers. Mara sat up and rubbed her eyes tiredly. She threw back her covers and staggered over to her closet. She blindly pulled out an outfit and walked to the bathroom. (Mara's not a morning person) Feeling better after a shower, Mara walked to the table to eat breakfast.

She sat next to Patricia who looked distinctly upset.

"Alright, what's wrong?" Patricia motioned her head towards Eddie. Mara patted her friend on the back.

"Boys can be such idiots."

"Jeffray, are you saying that I'm an idiot?" Mara looked towards Jerome who was sitting across from her. The girls sighed and rolled their eyes.

"If I'm an idiot, why is it that I win every bet I make?" Jerome asked. A sly smile came across Mara's lips.

"Is that a challenge, Clarke?"

"Why, yes, it is, Jeffray." The girls started whispering ideas in Mara's ear. From across the room, Joy shouted, "Make him eat a bucketful of creamed carrot again!"

Jerome turned even paler than he already was and looked as if he was about to beg Mara not to do that. Mara smiled and turned to face Jerome.

"An egg hunt. Loser has to wear bunny ears for a week." The pair turned to Alfie who was handed the task of hiding the Easter eggs.

"Where are the boundaries?" Alfie explained that the farthest ones were hidden near the school. Others were hidden in the house and at the edge of the forest.

"Ready… set… go!" Mara and Jerome took off in opposite directions. Mara immediately found a bright purple egg on top of the clock. Jerome found a blue egg in the sink. The dark haired girl found another egg on the banister.

"You need better hiding spots, Alfie!" she called downstairs.

"I like it. I have five already!" Jerome called up. Mara only had three eggs.

The competition was friendly, but no one truly knew how competitive Mara got when she was losing. It almost resulted in her expulsion from the school. Mara headed towards Victor's office and saw through the window an egg… right next to his stuffed bird. Mara held her breath as she opened the door. The floorboards creaked under the ballet flats as she edged forwards. She grabbed the egg and rushed out and back downstairs.

She ran outside to see Jerome walking towards the school. Mara had ten eggs and so did Jerome. Alfie said that he hid twenty five. Those last five were at the school. Mara started jogging and passed Jerome effortlessly. Jerome started running and passed Mara.

It kept going like that: one passing the other by. That is, it kept going until Mara slipped and fell in a patch of mud. Jerome stopped running and turned back to help Mara up.

"Mara! Are you okay? You're all covered in mud; let's get you a change of clothes." Tears threatened to spill over in Mara's brown eyes.

"What's wrong? It's just mud." Mara looks towards the ground and started talking quietly.

"I just… feel really bad because I shouldn't have baited you. Into this bet, I mean. I just- I really wanted to…" Jerome took a step towards Mara with his hand outstretched and… slipped in the same patch of mud.

"…see your face when I win!" Mara giggled.

"Get back here!"

* * *

Mara walked up to Jerome with something behind her back. She placed the bunny ears on Jerome's head. Jerome grumbled under his breath.

"If it's any consolation, you make an adorable rabbit," Mara said sweetly. She stretched up on tiptoe and kissed the tip of Jerome's nose.

As she skipped out of the room, she called, "Happy Easter!"

* * *

**Question of the chapter- What is your favorite TV show?**

**I must really love you guys! This idea was given to me by MoriartyandHisTardis (An awesome penname, just FYI.) I wrote this chapter after I read all your reviews.**

**Speaking of those reviews, my loyal reviewer LuvFiction Xxxx has come back to me! You've reviewed on almost every chapter. We're officially internet best friends. :)**

**Here are your review responses:**

**cruzguadalupe6- Umm... okay?**

**LuvFiction Xxxx- I shall take your ideas into account, internet friend!**

**TheEmptyOwl- Your penname is pretty frickin' sweet! (I'm getting a Percy Jackson vibe from it) And I think that there was another story like this one that you're mixing with mine. It's awesome that you're so happy about me updating! I'm excited too!**

**NicholeDWalker1- Thanks for the ideas! Working with other users... very noble. I like you. **

**Here's the chapter setup:**

**A- Algebra**

**B- Beds: Given to me by justkeeptyping**

**C- Christmas**

**D- Dogs: Given to me by LuvFiction Xxxx and MoriartyandHisTardis**

**E- Easter: Given to me by MoriartyandHisTardis**

**F- Fire**

**G- Garden: Given to me by MoriartyandHisTardis**

**H- Hedgehogs and Halloween: Given to me by LuvFiction Xxxx**

**I-Z: Open for requests**


	7. Fire

The entire week, the atmosphere over Anubis House was dark and heavy. It might have been because Trudy was out sick or because it had been raining every day. The thirteen year old residents of Anubis were discouraged and sad either way.

Mara had spent the day out at the movies with Patricia and Joy. Things went okay until Patricia and Mara started arguing. Patricia and Joy stormed off to the cab, leaving Mara alone in the rain.

The walk wasn't that awful… to begin with. The rain had slowed to a mist and it didn't bother Mara in the least. Except for the fact that she didn't have a jacket.

Usually, the rain was from sheer humidity and other times it was because a cold front swept in. It seemed like Mother Nature and the universe were giving her the cold shoulder (Literally and figuratively).

Mara hated fighting with her friends. It always bothered her for some reason.

Mara was shivering halfway through her walk back home. After the sun had gone down, the night had grown frigid and the rain had picked up.

By that point, Mara was soaked and with every step she could feel her sneakers getting soggier and soggier.

"Mara, why couldn't you bring a jacket?" she cursed herself. After what seemed like hours, the school finally loomed over her. She approached Anubis and tried to open the door.

Locked.

Of course.

Mara knocked on the door tentatively.

* * *

Jerome was sitting in the den when he heard a knock on the door. He hoped that it was Mara since she hadn't arrived at the house yet. He was beginning to get worried. He opened the door to see Mara soaking wet and shivering.

"Mara, did you walk all the way here?" Jerome asked as he opened the door wider to let her in. Mara, not being able to speak because of her chattering teeth, nodded.

"Come on; let's get you by the fire." Jerome walked Mara into the den and sat her down in front of the fire. It didn't lessen her shivering but she nodded gratefully. Jerome ran to him room to grab the comforter off of his bed. He wrapped it around her and even helped her take off her shoes and socks.

"T-thanks, Jerome," Mara chattered. "You could have just called you know," Jerome said quietly.

"I d-didn't want t-to be a b-b-bother." Jerome pulled out Mara's phone and pulled up her contact list. He quickly typed something in.

"There. Now you have my number. Call me whenever you feel like it." Mara smiled at him. It struck him for the first time how pretty she was. Her eyes glittered even though she'd been through a bad day. Her black hair, cropped short at the time, was curling from the heat of the fire. She had never looked so beautiful.

"Jerome? You're staring at me," Mara said, interrupting his thoughts. Jerome shrugged and turned his focus back to the crackling flames.

"You're still shivering," Jerome said. He gently took the blanket off of Mara's shoulders. He felt her forehead and the side of her neck. "You're still cold. Here," he said while sitting closer to her. Jerome proceeded to wrap the blanket around them both. "Better?"

Mara scooted closer and wrapped her arms around Jerome's body. "Better." Jerome flushed pink but sat with Mara until she was warm and even afterwards.

It was about eleven in the evening when Mara fell asleep. Knowing that he couldn't carry her all the way upstairs, Jerome carried her to the couch. Mara didn't let go of Jerome's blue t-shirt when he set her down.

He readjusted them so that Mara was asleep on his lap, her arms around his neck and her head buried in his shoulder. Jerome fell asleep that way with the sound of Mara breathing and the fire crackling.

* * *

**Question of the Chapter- What's your favorite book/book series?**

**And there you have it! It took me a little longer because of my Hunger Games/Percy Jackson crossover that I've been working on. Check it out, it's good! **

**I haven't had color guard practice lately so that's good for me! Woohoo!**

**!IMPORTANT UPDATE!**

**Okay, so I leave for overnight camp sometime on July 20-somethingth. We're not allowed to have electronics while we're there, but I'll have a crapload of notebooks, pens, and pencils so I can write down my ideas. Not just for this. For School of the Arts, Double the Number, and lots of other things.**

**Unfortunately, the day I come back from camp, I'm going straight to color guard practice with the marching band that lasts for ten hours every day, except for weekends. We're working on our halftime show and, since I'll miss the first two and a half days of the August camp and the July camp, I can't afford to miss any more choreography. Maybe I'll work with you guys on weekends, but essentially, even during the school year, I won't have much time. I love you guys but I just won't have the time.**

**Review responses!**

**cruzguadalupe6- Thanks!**

**Herewriting307- Thanks, and neither can I. It's awful.**

**TheEmptyOwl- Thanks. I appreciate your help with the letters. **

**On a happier note, here are the letters:**

**A- Algebra**

**B- Beds**

**C- Christmas**

**D- Dog**

**E- Easter**

**F- Fire**

**G- Garden**

**H- Halloween (Just Halloween now)**

**I- Ice Skating**

**K- Katie**

**L-Z- Open for requests**

**I love you all, and even though I won't be around often, I'm still writing and thinking.**

**See you guys in the next chapter!**

**~Warrior**


End file.
